A Wonderful Gift
by moaboa
Summary: "How does it feel?" "It feels suspenseful." A short story about a broken but slowly healing family.


Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet.

**A Wonderful Gift**

There are things, that most living beings can watch for hours.

A blue or star bright sky, peaceful, running water and the flames of a warming fire.

Sarah didn't now how long she had been staring at the heart of the fireplace but the cup of tea Doppler's housekeeper had given her, was now cold and forgotten in her hands. Before, a fireplace had always brought her comfort. It hadn't just warmed her body but her mind too. Watching the flames' mysteries and gorgeous dance had always fascinated her and she had felt so safe.

But not anymore. When she looked into the flames, she now only could see the Benbow inn, the place that once had been her home.

_Kreeekkkk…_

The cup almost fell out of Sarah's hands and she looked around in alarm. For a second she thought she saw the shadows of the pirates on the walls but she quickly realized the shadows belonged to the moving flames.

She found him standing in the middle of the room. The fact that her son was so quiet worried her much. Sometimes she wondered if he even touched the floor. This however had been proved wrong right now. Soundless he had walked into the room but then he had stepped on a loose floor plank, making him freeze in his tracks and there he now remained standing.

Yes. He was quiet. Not only when he walked but he rarely talked too. Ever since her husband left, Jim had become more silent and more distant by everyday. Sarah's eyes went down to look at her son's hands and when she saw them hanging by his side, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Since last night, everytime she saw Jim, he held the map to Treasure Planet.

Sarah tried to catch her son's attention but he was looking at the floor, shifting his weight on his foot back and forth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's OK, sweetie. I'm just a bit jumpy, that's all."

Jim slowly looked up and Sarah gave her son a tired smile. He didn't return it.

Sarah suddenly found herself going back. Back to the time, when Jim had been little. At three years old, he had had a haunting period of nightmares. He could wake up screaming and crying for her in the middle of the night and when she came for him, he would cling to her nightgown for dear life. This had lasted for weeks, leaving both Sarah and Jim with little sleep.

Sarah's husband? He had been on a voyage during that time.

She didn't really know at first why she remembered, but then it hit her. Just as back then, Jim now looked so scared and lost. Without taking her eyes of him, Sarah placed her cold tea on a small table next to the couch. Then she opened her arms for Jim.

Something came to life when Jim sat down next to her. When she placed her arms around him and when he leaned his head on her shoulder, her heart that had been standing still for so many years, started to beat again. She felt how tears filled her eyes but she held them back.

"How does it feel?"

Sarah looked down at Jim. "How does what feel?"

"How does it feel to…" Jim sighed. "A- a living being – a baby…" He looked at his mother's stomach. "How does it feel?"

Silence. Only the crackling from the fire and the wind outside could be heard.

"It feels suspenseful."

Her voice was so soft, so warm and full of love. She took her son's hand in her own and placed them both on her stomach.

"It was magical in a way. Feeling a life move inside you is like magic."

"Did it hurt?"

Sarah chuckled softly to the naiveté in his voice. She didn't have to think to understand what he meant.

"Of course it did."

She felt Jim tense up and she pulled him closer.

"But the pain was worth it. It gave me a wonderful gift in return."

Just a quick his body had tensed up, Jim relaxed again. The awkward feeling he had felt inside fled away and the corners of his mouth rose up into a smile.

There are things, that most living beings can watch for hours.

A blue or star bright sky, peaceful, running water, the flames of a warming fire.

And at a loved one who's there by your side.

**The End**

_**A/N **__This was written for a contest over at DeviantArt. The theme was "All About Sarah" _**Edit: **_I won __the contest! xD_

_Oh my god, this was such a pain to write. And I stressed like crazy with it. I've had so much to do and my inspiration was off. And when it stared to come back it was like "My god! So little time left to deadline!"_

_So I had to write like a maniac. I'm very sorry if something is weird in this or if the grammar is wrong at some places (English is not my mother language). I really did my best… Big thanks to Eventhorizon6 for helping me with some of the mistakes :)_

_What more can I say about it? Well, it's based on a conversation I had with my own mother. _

_Also, after writing this I realized something. Sarah is in serious need of a female friend. I'm sure Amelia and Sarah could become great friends but I think Sarah needs someone who's a bit on the same level as her. So the idea I got was to write an OC-Friendship story. Jim will be in the story but before anyone panics I will say I'm not planning to couple him up with the OC. I'm not the biggest fan of romance. Family and friendship is my thing. _

_So, that's all I've got to say. I hope you enjoyed the story and please tell me what you think about it. Especially if you put it in your favorite list ;)_

_-Moaboa_


End file.
